I Love You, Bella
by 1bluesapphire
Summary: Male Andromeda and Fem. Bella love each other so very much. So, one year for Christmas, "Andrew" decides to give Bella the best Christmas present ever.


I love you, Bella

Prompts: 2) word (crass)

Prompt 3) Poem (The song that get's on everybody's nerves. I used Rudolph)

Prompt 10) Style (First Person Narrative)

There are a lot of people I know and love. These people include my parents, and my incredibly vain older sister, Narcissa. But another person I love with all my heart is my girlfriend, Bellatrix.

Despite the fact that she is slightly older than me, I am somewhat taller than she is, so people think that she is younger than me. There's absolutely nothing I wouldn't do for my girlfriend, including the wonderful Christmas surprises I pulled off for her last year. Before I tell you about it, I should tell you my name: My name is Andrew.

Now, where was I? Oh, yes, I was telling you about the Christmas surprises I pulled off for Bellatrix last year.

One Year Ago...

The advantage of being Half-Blood means that I know a lot of things about the Muggle world, and the things they like to do for fun. When I was ten and a half, my parents took me to America, and more importantly, Disneyland. They call it "The Happiest Place on Earth" and they are absolutely right. For Christmas last year, I decided to take Bellatrix to Disneyland, and propose to marry her.

As I booked the tickets for our three week cruise from England to California, and the tickets for a weeks holiday in California, I couldn't wait till Christmas Eve and see the look on my girlfriend's face.

For the next two months I rarely thought about the trip, and it made a vague appearance to the front of my mind. On Christmas Eve morning, Bella decided that it would be a really good idea to sing the one christmas song that get's on my nerves: Rudolph, the Red-Nosed Reindeer.

I personally thought that singing my least favourite Christmas song at ten to seven in the morning was a very crass idea.

"Oh, bugger off, Bella." I groaned into my pillow, and was instantly soaked from head to toe with a bucket of water.

I laughed, and gave Bella a stern look. "You asked for it," I told her threateningly, before ever so gently planting a long kiss on her lips. She was only too happy to comply, and that was how we stood there for a full five minutes.

"I love you, Andrew." She said, as we broke apart, and she handed me my early Christmas present.

"I love you too, Bellatrix." I said, and grinned as I opened an envelope containing two tickets to see The Weird Sisters live in Ireland. Then, I rewarded her with another kiss.

"Bella, I love you so much, and this gift is very thoughtful. Therefore, I only think it's right to give you your present." I said, and handed her the envelope, before realising that I was soaking wet.

Using a quick drying spell on myself, I watched as Bella opened the envelope, and saw the look of confusion on her face.

"What's Disneyland, Andrew?" She asked, and I gave her a very broad smile.

"Why, it's only the coolest place in the Muggle world where dreams can really come true." I said, and was very nearly strangled by an incredibly excited Bella.

"You are the coolest boyfriend ever, Andrew." She said, and I just had to smile.

"We're leaving now, Bella." I told her, and I apparated the two of us to the Wizarding Boat Port.

The three week cruise were the best three weeks I had ever had with Bella. Despite the chilly weather, we found ways of keeping ourselves entertained on the cruise ship. We attended the New Year's Eve party, which was wonderful. We danced, played games, ate in the restaurant that had been made to look like the one in the Eiffel Tower in Paris, and lots of other things.

On the fifteenth of January, we arrived in America and I discovered that this part of America wasn't as cold as England. In fact, it felt rather like spring than the dead of winter.

"California's nice and warm." My girlfriend remarked, looking happy about being in America at last.

Yes, it is." I agreed, before offering my arm to Bella and apparating out of sight from any Muggles that might be watching. We apparated to the street on which our hotel and Disneyland were, and strolled down towards our hotel.

The concierge was rather friendly, and she showed us how to get to Disneyland from where we were.

"Thank-you." I said pleasantly, and whilst the bell boys were taking our luggage upstairs, I took Bella and I out for breakfast, all the while thinking about the little surprise in my pocket.

I had plans to propose to Bella this very morning, and I had found the perfect ring for her. It was white gold, set with two emeralds separated by a diamond. The emeralds made sense, because we had both been in Slytherin, and emeralds were our house stone.

"Bella," I said, as my starting point to the big question, and she gave me a quizzical look.

"Yes, Andrew?" She asked, pleasantly.

"I've loved you ever since I first met you. You stood out more from the other girls because you were so kind." I told her.

"Andrew, that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me." She said, and I smiled.

"I know we live together as friends and lovers, but I think it would be nicer if we were to be joined together in Holy matrimony." I told her, and Bella's mouth fell open in surprise.

"Bellatrix Black, would you do me the honor of marrying me?" I asked, on one knee, with the ring box open.

She just stared at me, her face white with shock. Then, she smiled, and nodded.

"I'd love to marry you, Andrew." She said, and gave me a loving kiss.

Our week in California was a lovely one, and when we returned to England, we made all the plans for our wedding. We were married in June the year after, and guess where we had our honeymoon? That's right, it was in California.


End file.
